Fluid devices are commonly distributed throughout process control systems to control flow rates and/or pressures of various fluids (e.g., liquids, gasses, etc.) of a process system. In particular, a fluid device such as a fluid regulator may be used to reduce a pressure of a fluid and regulate the pressure to a substantially constant value. Specifically, a fluid regulator has an inlet that typically receives a fluid at a relatively high pressure and provides a relatively lower pressure at an outlet. The inlet pressure is reduced to a lower outlet pressure by restricting flow through an orifice to match a fluctuating downstream demand. In process control applications, such as power generation or petroleum refining applications, process conditions may produce unacceptable levels of aerodynamic noise. For example, elevated pressure drops and/or relatively high flow rates can produce unacceptable noise levels (e.g., aerodynamic noise of approximately 85dBA (A-weighted decibels) measured 1 meter downstream and 1 meter off a pipeline having a control valve).